


[art] partners in crime

by lostphysics (afterism)



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Holding Hands, Mischief, Someone is going to die, of fun!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/pseuds/lostphysics
Summary: They are plotting their third date and also the biggest Hallowe'en prank that Hogwarts has ever seen.





	[art] partners in crime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pugglemuggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugglemuggle/gifts).




End file.
